Shared Dreams
by yourmainsqueeze
Summary: Together their dreams make a whole. Only rated T for language.


From a carefully measured distance, he watches her sleep.

She is curled up like a baby and she uses her two small hands as a pillow.

He wonders what she dreams about.

She probably dreams of warm food and soft beds. About worlds full of rainbows and lame dudes that smell like flowers.

She probably has nightmares about him.

0.0

Everything is in flames.

She's screaming and crying and he's too far away. He'll never make it in time. She's gonna die and he can't stop it.

Then it all falls away.

Now he is searching frantically through a field of sunflowers. The indomitable feel of panic keeps rising within him and he knows exactly who he is looking for.

But he can't find her.

Next he is standing alone on a beach. The stars are twinkling down at him and a slow breeze carries a soft caress across his face.

The steady murmur of the waves call him forward. He walks straight into the ocean and never stops. He needs to touch the place where the sea and the sky meet.

Because there, anything is possible.

He can already hear her calling his name.

0.0

He awakes with a start.

"What the hell bitch?! Why are you so close?"

She backs up from where she is crouched beside him, and for a moment she looks upset. He immediately regrets his reaction, well right up until the point where her anger takes over and wipes the sadness from her face.

"Jeez, Mugen. Calm down! You're such a jerk!"

And then in a smaller voice, "You were making weird noises in your sleep. I was worried."

The admission of her concern silences him and he is at a loss for words. Thankfully, fish face returns and she is momentarily distracted.

He wants to tell her that its all her fault he was making those noises, but he can't. He rubs his chin, gets up from his position against the tree, and pretends like he isn't scared to death of her absence.

0.0

They've been walking for an eternity and the silence is starting to get to him.

He knows there is no hope for a conversation from four eyes, so instead he glances to Fuu. Her face has an odd mask of distance and her eyes are looking at something thats not there. He has no reservations about interrupting her though.

"Yo, girlie, what's on you mind?"

She seems startled when she turns to look in his direction. She meets his eyes, gazes down and back up the length of his body, and then tilts her head to the side.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Seriously, that's what she had been thinking about all this time? He should have kept his fucking mouth shut.

"A chick with huge tits."

She looks disappointed with his reply, but the insults never come.

He hesitates, but can't help it.

"Why?"

"You seemed so sad. I thought, maybe, you might want to talk about it."

In that instant, he wishes he was someone else. Someone who could say anything they wanted.

He drags his eyes away from her and studies the path beneath him. In his peripheral, he watches her turn towards Jin.

"Hey, Jin. Did you dream last night?"

"No."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Are you sure? Because I had a strange dream last night and I was thinking maybe those fish we ate for dinner were bad. If we all had strange dreams that would confirm it, right? We would have to be careful of other side effects."

"I cannot recall any dreams...and Mugen having an erotic dream hardly seems strange."

"Yeah, I guess thats true."

"Hey! What the hell? I'm right here."

Fuu looks at him like she actually forgot he was there. Fuck that fucking fish face. Saying shit about him. That bastard probably has the same fucking dreams.

"Well, girlie, what did you dream about that was so strange?"

"Don't make fun of me, alright?"

"Damn, was it that wild?"

She sighs in a resigned sort of way before fixing her gaze on the trail ahead of them.

"I was sitting on water, like it was solid ground. It was night and it was all blue as far as I could see. It was like I was waiting for someone. Someone really important. I could feel them getting closer and closer and I felt so relieved to know that they were finally coming."

Mugen is so shocked that its all he can do to keep walking. Her dream and his dream...maybe..

"That's all I remember. The person never showed up."

He looks at her until she returns his gaze and he wills her to understand what he is about to say.

"Don't worry. He's on his way and nothing will stop him from getting to you."


End file.
